Before The Storm
by echoinmymind
Summary: Miley's performance with Nick in Dallas. Please R&R. Better than it sounds!


**Disclaimer:**I own nothing except for the plot.

**Okay, this is a one-shot about Miley performing with Nick in Dallas. I hope you all like it.**

_**Before the Storm**_

_Dallas Airport, 12:00PM_

**Miley POV**

I sat down on the bench inside the airport, neat the front doors. I just got off my flight. I was in filming a movie, but I came here for one reason and one reason alone. I was excited, none the less. I was waiting for one person to come pick me up. I knew that not all three of them were coming, but my favorite one was. I was wearing my usual flying attire; Capri sweatpants and a t-shirt and flip flops. It's what I was most comfortable in, so I was going to wear it.

I grabbed my iPod from my purse and slid the ear buds into my ears. I go to my playlists and click on "JoBros". I clicked on my favorite song from the album, _Black Keys_. Instantly Nick's sweet and tender voice started filling my head, not that I minded.

_And the black keys  
never looked so beautiful  
and a perfect rainbow never seemed so dull_

I sighed, as I smiled peacefully. I loved his voice. It was one of my guilty pleasures. I would always listen to him when I was having a bad day, or I was down about something. Just listening to the tenderness of his voice made me melt. All the sudden, someone tapped my shoulder, making me jump. I pulled my headphones out of my ears and saw him laughing at me.

"Gosh Miley, that was so funny!" he said, laughing. I glared.

"Not really. You scared me!" I said, putting my hand over my heart for affect. He just rolled his eyes and pulled me up and giving me a welcoming hug. I gladly returned the gesture, as I didn't want to let go. I let go as he smiled at me.

"So, you made it here in one piece, I see." He said.

"Oh shut up, Nick." I said, handing him my small bag. I was staying overnight, because there was no way I am flying at night. I hate it. He grabbed it and he wrapped his arm around me in a friendly way, as we left the airport. He threw my bag into the trunk and I got into the passenger seat of his beloved car. This car was his baby. Everyone who's ever had a talk with him knows that.

"It's about an hour drive to our house, so what do you want to listen to?" he asked. I gulped. I haven't seen their Texas home and I don't think I want to. I really miss them not being my next door neighbors anymore. It's just not the same.

"I don't care, whatever you want to listen to." I said and he nodded.

"Okay, we'll listen to my favorites playlist." He said, turning it on. The first song that came on was "Party in Your Bedroom" by Cash Cash. I love this song.

"There's a party in your bedroom, all night long!" I belted out during the chorus, as Nick laughed, shaking his head.

"Same old Miley." He mumbled. I smiled to myself, as I continued to dance in the passenger seat. Soon enough, we pull up to their residence. Wow, it was bigger than any houses in Toluca Lake. A lot bigger. The gates opened, as we were let in and then immediately closed after. He stopped the car in the garage and I got out. He got out also, getting my bag from the trunk.

"You'll be staying in the guest room. It has its bathroom and all that stuff." He said and I nodded. We walked into the house and I gasped. It was beautiful.

"Nick? Is that you?" a feminine voice asked from the kitchen. I gulped. It had been awhile since I've talked to Denise and I was a little nervous. Would she be mad? Sad? Disappointed? I don't know, but I'm about to find out. She walked out of the kitchen and she immediately smiled when she saw me. She rushed over to me and hugged me tightly. I gave out a sigh of relief and hugged her back.

"It's so good to see you again." She said, as Kevin and Joe came into the living.

"Who's here?" Kevin asked, not looking up from his phone.

"MILEY?!" Joe yelled, running over to me and hugging me very tight. I almost couldn't breathe, but I decided to suck it up and let Joe continue to hug me. "I missed you! I missed you! I missed you!" he said quickly.

"I miss you too, Joey." I whispered into his ear.

"I'm glad to have my little sister back." He whispered, before letting go. I smiled brightly and turned toward Kevin.

"Hey stranger." I greeted. It was kind of awkward. Kevin and I still hadn't totally cleared things up yet and they were just kind of hanging there and I didn't like it at all. I wanted everything to be good with everyone. I just want everything to be normal again.

"Hey Miles." Kevin said, nodding in my direction. Well, it was more than I expected.

"What time do we need to be at the stadium?" I asked.

"In about 1 hour." Joe said and I nodded.

_Concert Stadium, 3:00PM_

Everyone piled out of the van as we headed into the arena. To be honest, I was worried to perform "Before the Storm" with Nick. What if people boo me? Or do something worse. I just can't handle it.

"You okay, Mi?" Joe asked, walking over to me.

"Yeah." I said, breathing in a shaky breathe. His "older brother" instincts quickly set in.

"What's wrong, Mi?" he asked.

"I'm just worried about tonight. What if the crowd hates me? What if it's one of those "Miley sucks" crowds?" I asked him and he sighed.

"Miley, I can assure you that you will have nothing to worry about. You're going to do great. You are the best performer I have ever seen. You have an amazing voice. Just don't think about the crowd. Think about whatever makes you happy." He said and I nodded.

"Thank you Joe." I said, giving him a tight hug around his torso.

"No problem, Miley. It was just the truth." He said, kissing my forehead gently and I let go.

"Now, you have to go do sound check with Nick. Go rock it girlfriend!" he said, in a high-pitched squeaky voice. I giggled at him as I walked out on stage. Kevin was tuning his guitar, as was Nick. Nick smiled at me and Kevin made no eye contact whatsoever. I sighed, as I grabbed the mic and started tapping my finger against it. I was bored. All I wanted to do was sing.

"You ready, Mile?" Nick asked and I nodded, as we started working with the song and the platform. We got down the places we were supposed to move at the right time. Everything was going smoothly. I wish my life could be like this every day. But, everyone knows it can't. Well, who says I can't pretend for a day? No one.

I got my vocals warmed up and Nick did, too. We started singing random parts and it sounded good, I thought. We worked on our individual parts, making sure they were perfect. We took a break and I sat down off the edge of the stage. Luckily, it wasn't spinning anymore. That would have been very bad.

"Catch Mi!" someone yelled, right before I got hit in the face with a cold water bottle. I looked up and saw that Nick was smiling innocently at me.

"Loser." I muttered, taking a sip of the water. I loved the water, but I didn't like getting hit the face with it. He sat down beside me, very close to me, actually.

"So, how do you think we sound?" he asked. I shrugged.

"I don't know. I'm just afraid I'm going to mess up the lyrics, or go off key, or do something that will make people hate me forever." I babbled. Nick laughed at me, as I stopped.

"What?" I asked.

"Miley, you're a natural at performing. Why are you so nervous now?" he asked, his face inches away from mine. I looked away, shrugging once more.

"I don't know, I guess just because this is our first concert where we'll be singing together in over a year. I'm just nervous that something will go wrong and I don't want anything to go wrong." I said, truthfully.

"Mile, everything will be fine. We've been rehearsing till were blue in the face. We can't make this performance any better. You pretend that it's just me and you on stage. No one else is there, okay?" he said and I nodded. He used to say that when I would get nervous on stage. It worked.

"Okay, thanks Nick." I said, hugging him.

"What are best friends for?" he asked and I smiled. I loved him for being my best friend again. He hugged me back, smiling.

_Before the Storm Performance, 8:45PM_

My hands were shaking, as I got on the platform with Nick. Demi and Brandi had just texted me, wishing me luck. I was nervous. I looked over at Nick and he sighed. He came over to me and whispered into my ear.

"Remember Mi, just you and me." And then he pulled away and I nodded, more confident. The music started playing, as we were lifting up onto the stage. As our voices appeared, the arena cheered. Maybe this would be fun.

(**Miley**_Nick__**Both**_)

**I know this isn't what I wanted  
never thought it'd come this far  
just thinking back to where we started  
and how we lost all that we are**

_We were young and times were easy  
but I could It's not the same  
I'm standing here, but you don't see me  
I'd give it all for that to change  
and I don't want to lose her  
I don't want to let her go_

**Standing out in the rain  
I need to know if it's over  
'cause I will leave you alone**

_Flooded with all this pain  
knowing that I'll never hold her  
like I did before the storm_

_And with every strike of lightening_

**Comes a memory that lasts**

_**Not a word is left unspoken, as the thunder starts the crash**_

**Maybe I should give up**

**Standing out in the rain  
I need to know if it's over  
'cause I will leave you alone**

_Flooded with all this pain  
knowing that I'll never hold her  
like I did before the storm_

**Trying the keep the light from going in**

_**And the clouds from ripping out my broken heart  
we always say the heart is not whole without the one who gets you through the storm**_

_**Standing out in the rain  
knowing that it's really over  
Please don't leave me alone  
Flooded with all this pain  
Knowing that I'll never hold you  
like I did before the storm**_

As we finished the song, Nick and I looking right at each other, I bit my lip, blushing. He smiled cutely, giving me a quick, but reassuring hug. I looked over at Joe, who was smiling brightly. I looked at Kevin, who didn't change his emotion. I sighed, as the platform started moving down, with just me on it. As soon as it finished, I hopped off and went directly to my dressing room. I locked the door and grabbed a pair of black shorts with blue writing and a matching blue long sleeve shirt. I slid off the white dress and put on my new clothes. I brushed out my long, dark hair and pulled it back into a bun. I walked out of my dressing room, just as the brothers walked off the platform.

"Miles, you did amazing!" Joe said, hugging me tightly. I shrugged.

"Not really." I mumbled.

"You did amazing, Mile. Do you not think you did?" he asked and I nodded.

"Miley, listen to me when I say that you did great, okay. You were the best person out on the stage tonight." He reassured, giving me a tight, secure hug.

"Thanks Joey." I mumbled against his chest.

"Want to hang out in our dressing room with us?" he asked and I nodded. We walked over to their dressing room and we walked in.

"Great concert, Nick." I said, sitting down next to his sweaty body.

"Thanks, but you did so great, Miley. I can't wait to see a video of the performance. You were amazing." He complimented. I nodded.

"Thanks Nicky." I smiled. He was about to hug me, when I jumped up.

"I am NOT hugging your nastiness until you take a shower!" I said, pinching my nose.

"You hugged Joe!" he said. I nodded.

"But Joe didn't smell like a gym sock! Please, go take a shower!" I said, pretending to gag.

"Whatever Miss Drama Queen. I'll be back in a few minutes." He said, going to take a shower. I pulled out my phone and texted Demi.

'_BEST PERFORMANCE EVER'_

**A/N: ****Yeah, I know. Sucky way to end a story. Sorry, but I just had to finish it before bed. I hope you all like this. I think it's kind of bad, but I want to know what you think. R&R!**_  
_


End file.
